


Harry Potter Tribute: 19 Years Later | Albus Potter First Day at Hogwarts (01/09/17)

by malfoytheunanxious



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, 19yearslater, Back to Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Drarry, Epilogue, Fanvids, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Hinny, Hogwarts, Platform 9 3/4, Post-Deathly Hallows, Scorbus, Slytherin, The Golden Trio, Tribute, backtohogwarts, dramione - Freeform, fan video, fanmade, hogwartsismyhome, hpatcc, hpatdh, romione, ronmione, scorose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoytheunanxious/pseuds/malfoytheunanxious
Summary: It's time to go #BacktoHogwarts! ⚡️ And this time Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, and Rose Granger-Weasley are boarding the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 3/4 too!September 1st, 2017 officially marks the exact date of the Epilogue "19 Years Later", when "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" ends and "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child" begins. Today the Potter, Granger-Weasley, and Malfoy families are at King's Cross station for the beginning of Albus, Scorpius, and Rose's first year at our beloved School of Witchcraft and Wizardry





	Harry Potter Tribute: 19 Years Later | Albus Potter First Day at Hogwarts (01/09/17)

 

  
**[ Harry Potter Tribute: 19 Years Later | Albus Potter First Day at Hogwarts (01/09/17)](https://youtu.be/4n_Ob0FQJHo) **

 

* * *

 

>  
> 
> _Nineteen years later.._
> 
> _Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm._

 

It's actually been 10 years since Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was published.

Still, it feels like a lifetime has passed since we queued for the midnight release of the last novel

and we read that beautiful, heartwarming epilogue for the first time.

A whole new generation of witches and wizards was introduced

as Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco's children departed for Hogwarts for the first time.

Year by year, we've grown fond of the next generation

thanks to additional contents posted on Pottermore and thousands upon thousands of fanfictions,

until last summer a canonical 8th story finally became a reality with Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.

 

The play has been met with some criticism and mixed reviews,

but it has the indisputable merit of giving us two of the best characters in the entire series, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.

Their struggles and adventures, their feelings and sense of humour permeate the whole story,

finally giving Slytherins some positive, relatable representation.

Today is the day their friendship begins. Right now, on September 1st 2017, they meet for the first time.

 

In this very moment, a new year at Hogwarts is about to start.

Harry and Ginny are bringing their offspring to King's Cross station.

James is teasing Albus, Lily is complaining that she wants to go to Hogwarts too.

They get together with Rose Granger-Weasley, who's eager to join a Quidditch team.

Her parents Ron and Hermione are hugging her and encouraging her to beat the remarkably blonde kid on the other side of the Platform in every test.

But despite the excitement in the air, Albus is worrying about the Sorting ceremony, not sure which House he belongs to.

And, sensing his anxiousness, Harry reassures him with one of the speeches that define their troubled but strong relationship.

 

> HARRY: Albus Severus Potter, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I've ever known.

 

And now Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are already waving the train off, feeling uncertain yet hopeful about their kids' future.

Albus and Rose are still debating where to sit, and accidentally meet the last person they were supposed to, Draco's son, in the first carriage they check out.

That's when Albus first hears about the rumours on Scorpius's birth and feels a deep connection with him,

That's when he and Rose fall out over who to befriend, despite Scorpius's first of many embarrassing, hilarious flirting attempts,

and thats' when Albus decides to stand with Scorpius, bonding over dad issues and sweets.

 

Soon they reach Hogwarts, and both boys are sorted into Slytherin, feeling confused but happy to be together.

Together, they can face other kids' mockery and bullying,

and they can support each other when their families don't understand them.

Together, the Son of Voldemort and the Slytherin Squib make a great team,

and today is when their epic journey begins.

 

So let's join them in this special day for another year back to Hogwarts.

Here's to the next generation of wizards and witches, and to many more years of adventures in the Wizarding World.

And may the Harry Potter magic never end...


End file.
